Pinefur
Pinefur is a long furred, brown tom with a dark brown stripe running down his back to his tail, there are spots on his back and chest. He has pale green eyes. History Pinefur looks up at Brightstar as she says his name. Brightstar saying that he has done an excellent job training Jaytail; Brightstar trusts him to train Rainpaw for the time being. They walk towards each and look at each other, as the other cats in the clan cheer for the new apprentice. After the apprentice ceremony, they away from the camp and into the forest. Pinefur tells Rainpaw that they will be patrolling near the Shadowclan and Pinefur reminds her to be quiet during it. Rainpaw, already excited from the ceremony, tells Pinefur that she couldn't wait to do it. Pinefur turns around and smiles at Rainpaw, he tells her that she was a lot more enthusiastic about patrolling then he thought she would, Rainpaw tells Pinefur that she was just excited to learn. Pinefur, happy to hear this, tells her that he was glad to hear it. They walk over to two other cats that were talking to each other, he introduces the two as Ivypaw and Jaytail and tells Rainpaw that they will be on the patrol with them. Ivypaw glares at Rainpaw, which causes Rainpaw to ask Pinefur about it; Pinefur tells her that she had her reasons, he tells her that before she joined the clan, she had a sister named Robinpaw, who was killed during the battle with RiverClan. Ivypaw was putting the blame on Rainpaw for her sister's death. When they get to them, he talks to his former apprentice, Jaytail. While they were hunting for some prey, the rains starts to downpour onto the cats. Pinefur looks up and tells the others that they should start heading back to camp, they grab their prey and leave. Before Rainpaw got killed by Hawkmask, Pinefur runs in and pins him down, biting a good chunk off of his ear. He warns him not to touch Rainpaw, Rainpaw recognizes Pinefur and thanks StarClan for him being there. He tells her not to thank them yet and tells her to come on. During Rainpaw's dream, Pinefur is seen running across the camp, warning everyone that RiverClan was in their camp. Pinefur tells Brightstar that Rainpaw was ready to become a warrior, she calls a clan meeting on top of the Highrock. And Pinefur watches as his apprentice becomes a warrior, with the name Rainstone. Pinefur calls out for Brightstar as she sat under the tree, him and Whitewhisker walk into the camp with Minnowstar and Loonpaw following behind them. He tells Brightstar that the two were waiting for an escort into the territory, he also tells her that Minnowstar wanted to tell her something urgent. He and Whitefeather walk away from the two and wait outside the leader's den. Rainstone calls for Pinefur and asks he knew where Gorsefur was, Pinefur smiles and reminds Rainstone that he was on Mudstripe's border patrol. Rainstone asks where this confuses Pinefur until Rainstone asks him where the tom was patrolling at. Pinefur didn't know and tells her that everything will be okay, seeing that the she-cat was still worried, he tells her not to worry and that they will be back soon. He turns around and tells her that they were coming back now. Gallery Pinefur age.jpg Pinefur_advising_the_patrol_to_return_to_camp.jpg Category:"The Recruit" Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Males Category:Warriors